


Jared/Gilfoyle

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle and Jared connect on Gilfoyle's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared/Gilfoyle

Jared knocked on Gilfoyle’s door several times with no answer before he decided to gently open the door. Gilfoyle was sitting at his computer, with his headphones on. 

“Excuse me?” Jared said. “Excuse me?” 

When Gilfoyle didn’t turn around, Jared cautiously approach. He balanced the cupcake he was holding on a plate in one hand while using his free hand to gently tap Gilfoyle’s shoulder.

Gilfoyle pulled off his headphones and turned around. “You’re fucking terrifying,” he told Jared. “What’s going on? Is there an emergency?”

“No, I--”

“Then, why would you come in here if there’s no emergency?” Gilfoyle noticed the cupcake and asked, “What the fuck is this?”

“I got this for you,” Jared said. “For your birthday.” 

Gilfoyle was momentarily surprised before setting his face back in its neural glare. “In the future I’d appreciate you not using the fact that you have access to my personal information more than you need to.” He took the cupcake anyway and started eating it.

“I didn’t want you to have no one acknowledge your birthday. I know how that is,” he said sadly.

“I like when my birthday goes unacknowledged because I happen to think this day fucking sucks,” he said with his mouth full. He swallowed and then said, “You’re pretty good at baking.”

Jared smiled and said, “Thank you!” He turned to go, but then turned back and cautiously said, “Sometimes when people say things like that they hate their own birthday, it’s because they have feelings they want to talk about…” At Gilfoyle’s glare, he said, “Right. I’ll go. But, if you ever think it would make you feel better to--”

“It would make me feel better if you brought me some fucking beer,” Gilfoyle said.

“Okay,” Jared said. 

When he brought Gilfoyle a beer, Gilfoyle looked him over. “You actually did it,” he said.

“It is your birthday,” Jared said.

Gilfoyle sighed as he opened the beer and chugged it. He noticed that Jared was still standing there, looming over him.

“I don’t want you to be alone unless that’s really what you want,” he said.

Gilfoyle hesitated, then said, “Have a seat.” He chugged the rest of the beer while Jared sat there on his bed, looking full of sympathy. Jared was a weird dude but it was kind of comforting to know there was a person on Earth who cared so much about his feelings. He set the empty bottle down and looked at Jared steadily.

“Did you want me to bring you another one?” Jared asked uncertainly.

“On my eighteenth birthday, my parents kicked me out of the house,” Gilfoyle told him. “I don’t normally think about it that much, but once a year this day rolls around and for a second I feel like that eighteen year old kid again.” 

Jared looked at him sadly. “I’m so sorry,” he said. He hesitantly reached out and put a hand on Gilfoyle’s knee. He thought for sure Gilfoyle would tell him not to touch him, but instead Gilfoyle slowly wheeled his chair over so that it was right up against the bed. Jared squeezed his knee. “I know how that feels. My mom abandoned me too.”

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow, and looked over Jared, this uptight little positive-attitude-having, Vassar-attending person. “Yeah?” he asked.

“When I was three,” Jared said.

“Oh,” Gilfoyle said. “Well...at least you know you didn’t deserve it.”

“You didn’t deserve it either,” Jared said.

“You don’t even know what happened,” Gilfoyle said. 

“No, but I still know you didn’t deserve that,” Jared said.

“Most people can kind of see it,” Gilfoyle told him. “How I’d be difficult to live with and put up with.”

“Well, I don’t,” Jared told him, squeezing his knee again. Gilfoyle scooted closer and Jared started running his hand up and down Gilfoyle’s leg. They locked eyes, both aware that there was a definite vibe happening. Jared felt like he was probably doing something wrong, so he quickly looked away.

Gilfoyle put his hand under Jared’s chin and said, “This is a weird question and later you might want to pretend I never asked, but do you want me to kiss you?”

“Oh,” Jared said. “Yes, actually.”

Gilfoyle kissed him hard, moving to sit with him on the bed. Jared straddled Gilfoyle’s lap as he kissed back eagerly. 

As he got into it more, Gilfoyle pushed Jared down, pinning him on the bed. He pulled away and asked, “Is this okay?”

Jared nodded and smiled, “Yes, this is very nice.”

Gilfoyle hungrily kissed down Jared’s neck. He started taking undressing. Jared watched him and started taking off his own clothes. 

When they were undressed, Gilfoyle pulled Jared close roughly. 

“Um,” Jared said softly. Jared looked so uncomfortable, Gilfoyle quickly scooted away from him.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“No, I’m enjoying this,” Jared said. “But...I feel like I should tell you that I’ve never been, um, penetrated and I find the idea very terrifying.”

“Okay, do you want to fuck me?” Gilfoyle asked. 

Jared blinked, sure he must’ve heard him wrong. 

Gilfoyle moved on top of Jared and said, “I’ve never done it either but I’m not gonna be a pussy about it.” 

Jared looked up at him and nodded eagerly. “Yes, I would very much like that.”

Gilfoyle kissed him hard as he started lowering on him. 

 

 

Gilfoyle pulled Jared close, in a tight grip. A lot of things about tonight had surprised Jared, but nothing more than how firm Gilfoyle held him. Jared was used to always being the one clinging in the relationship, in every possible way. It felt good to feel like someone needed to hold onto him as desperately as he needed to be held.

“This is...very much against company policy,” he said.

“That’s all you want to say to me right now?” Gilfoyle asked him, rubbing his back. 

“No,” Jared said. “It’s just something that we do have to talk about.”

“Let’s talk about it: we can keep this a secret. That was easy. Next item on the agenda?” Gilfoyle said. 

“I enjoyed that a lot,” Jared said. “...I like you.”

Gilfoyle smiled. “Now that’s the kind of thing I want to hear.” He kissed Jared’s forehead. “I feel the same way. And I want to be with you again.”

Jared hesitated. Gilfoyle was definitely sexy and he felt like it might’ve even been more than that...but, he didn’t like the idea of breaking the rules. The idea of Richard finding out terrified him and, if he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t just because it was against company policies. 

“Don’t worry about it for now,” Gilfoyle said. “Maybe we’ll do it again, maybe we won’t.” He squeezed Jared and said, “Let’s just enjoy this.”

Jared smiled and said, “That I can do.” He sat up a little and grinned, “Does this mean you had a happy birthday?”

“Shh,” Gilfoyle said, petting his hair. When Jared pouted at him, he rolled his eyes and smiled a little. “You know I did.”


End file.
